Purple
by AmberSweetOnline
Summary: Light meets a girl that he can't get off his mind, but she might be smarter than him? OC/Light L/Light if you squint Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Death Note

Her eyes. Her Eyes held mystery, yet you could tell every emotion she was feeling. Loneliness, Love, Hate, Wonder, and Question. Her eyes never held a glare, only a glance. Her eyes never just looked at someone they touched them.

Light had not once thought about a girl the entire time he has been Kira, he had dedicated all his time to his second identity. Until now. She walked into the classroom and sat right beside him, at first he thought she sat beside him on purpose, but then he realized it was the only seat left. Light sighed and laughed to himself. _what are you doing Light, I'm in the middle of world domination and I am worrying about girls, I need to seriously get my priorities straight. _

"Hi I'm Ella McKay." She stuck her hand out, she had a long-sleeved purple v-neck tee. The sleeves were slightly pushed back and her blonde hair was messy, but on purpose, her pants were tight and had holes throughout them, but it was her eyes, her beautiful eyes that struck me, anybody would be mesmerized by them. They were green and held the world in them. "Hello, anybody home?" she snapped her finely done checkered black and white nailed fingers.

"Oh right, sorry I'm Light. Light Yagami. Nice to meet you." he shook her hand and turned back to the front of the class where the professor was teaching the class about the human anatomy. "Your English is flawless, where did you learn to speak it?"

Ella turned to him with a shocked look on her face. She looked at him for a moment, like she was deciding if she should trust him or not. "Well, I'm exchange student from America, so I learned my English there." she looked him straight into his eyes. She looked as if she could see through them, like she was looking at something else.

"Wow, so your pretty far from home, just to get a great education?" Light smirked with not sarcasm, but with admiration, that she would go to such great lengths for schooling.

"Well, that's what my parents think I'm here for, but honestly I'm more interested in Kira." Light mind spun in circles. _so Kira is world-wide now. "_I heard about Kira on the web and I want to figure out who it is before the police do, or if they ever." Ella looked at Light with soft careless eyes. " Oh, don't worry I'm actually a fan of Kira's, even if I found out who Kira was I wouldn't turn him in." Ella smiled like she actually was going to figure him out.

"So, you actually think you can figure it out?" He half laughed at her. Ella's eyes flickered with hurt, but only for a split second, he was amazed at how good she was at covering.

"Well actually I have a college degree in hardcore science, the problem solving kind, I know almost everything so its killing to not know who Kira is. Light actually worried about her she openly gave her name so if she became a problem I could just kill her, but I want to she wants she's got.

"So, you know everything huh?" Ella looked at him, _he's testing me ha he thinks I'm stupid. _

"Well, I know you graduated top of your class, you know L, your dad is the STF chief, and you were also invited to work on the Kira case just last week, after a tennis game with L, who actually goes to this college because he suspects you." Ella said all this as she was copying notes off the overhead projector. Light just looked at her trying not to look surprised, but that was obviously and impossible goal.

"But if you L suspects me then why did you just give me your name, cause IF I was Kira I could kill you." Light counter acted. " Plus I could tell your parents what your really here for." Light laughed when she smiled.

"Because like I said I'm a fan of Kira, I want to thank him, in person." Ella turned to him.

"For what?" Light was very interested in Miss Ella Mckay now, and in what she had to offer.

"He killed my boyfriend." She smiled, the bell rang, and she walked out confusing the smartest guy in the world.

Yea sorry guys I haven't updated .. Tell me if I should pursue this story…

Ella


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Death Note.

**Purple**

"Wait up, Ella!" Light caught up with her in the hallway. "Why does that make you even the slightest bit happy?" Light questioned her. Ella turned, half-stepped to face him.

"What do you care anyways?" Ella said only giving him a second to answer then started walking again. Light stood there, _she was right why do I care, its not like I have to know I'm just curious right? _Light followed the hallway to his next class and stopped at his locker.

"Ryuk?"

"Yea, what is it?" The God of Death turned to Light.

"You said you weren't on any side your just an outside observer right?"

"Yea." Ryuk leaned closer.

"So what if I asked you what someone name is, you wouldn't tell me."

"That's right that would be siding with you." Ryuk was bored. "I thought we already went through all this."

"But what if I told you what that person's name was and asked you if that were correct or incorrect, you wouldn't be telling me, you would just be confirming it." Light suddenly started to walk again.

"Clever, I'm listening?" Ryuk ran to catch up.

"So Ryuk is Ella McKay her real name?" Light whispered.

"Why I believe it is." Ryuk laughed at Light's cleverness.

--

Light went through the rest of the day without seeing Ella. _why is she getting under my skin so bad, she's just a girl? She's just a girl. _Light repeated that to himself several times while he was walking home. When he got to the door of his house, he turned the knob only to find that it was locked.

"Weird?" Light looked around before knocking.

"Who is it?" A voice whispered from right inside the door.

"It's me, Light." Light felt stupid saying that at his own door. The door opened and let him in, but was shut really fast, his mom stood in front of him. "Why was the door locked?"

"Well your father thought it would be a good idea, in case Kira came." Light gave his mom a puzzled look, she went on. "Since your father is working to catch Kira he doesn't want us in the crossfire." Light's mom started walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh ok." Light didn't really know what to say. "Well I'm going to go start on homework call if you need anything."

"Ok, honey." his mom sighed. Light went to his room, shut the door, and locked it. It was his almost everyday ritual. Ryuk laughed.

"Isn't it funny how she was trying to keep Kira out, but instead just let him walk right in without even knowing it?" Ryuk kept laughing, he was highly amused.

"Well she doesn't have to worry because Kira would never kill her pl…" Ryuk cut Light off.

"You mean you wouldn't kill her?" Ryuk tested. Light looked confused.

"Yea, theoretically speaking since I'm Kira, I wouldn't kill her." Light answered. Ryuk's expression grimed.

"Light, be aware that the more you use the notebook, the more it eats away at you. I've seen it before where, before long the Death Note starts to control a person's soul, then their emotions finally go away completely where the owner starts to not care who nor what he kills." Ryuk looked at Light for some reaction. Light stared at the Death Note in his hand.

"Ryuk, I think that only happens to people who are careless and to people who don't have a plan. I have a plan." Light then sat at his desk at turned the news on.

--

Light awoke to sunlight shimmering through his windows. Saturday. Light would get to work with L today at task force headquarters. Light got up and made his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was overdue for a haircut and his clothes desperately needed an iron. Usually he was always very clean cut and sharp, but lately he hasn't really cared much. He headed downstairs and out the door. The streets were pretty empty besides some people exercising and walking there dogs. Light walked through the park as a shortcut as he walked, he counted every weed that crept up from the concrete sidewalk. Light looked up. At a bench a few feet away sat Ella, she was reading a book.

"Ella." she glanced sideways at the call of her name. "You were right." Light shoved his hands into his pockets and sat beside her.

"About what?" she bookmarked her place in her book and sat it between them.

"When I asked you about your boyfriend and you asked why did I care." he paused. "You were right it's none of my business." Light sighed. There was a long awkward silence between them.

"He abused me." Ella finally broke the silence. Light didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Light stood up.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago and I'm okay." Ella gathered her things. She walked off without a goodbye.

--

Light walked into Special Task Force headquarters and saw L sitting on his rolly chair with his knees close to his chest and thumb on his lips as usual. The headquarters was small and had a few desks and one long one that was attached to several computers and TV screens. Papers were scattered every where with killing statistics and Kira findings.

"Don't you think it would be easier to work if all of the papers were organized?" Ceramic shattered. Light startled L and he L dropped his coffee.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I came in." Light grabbed a wash clothe. Light sat down beside L and turned the computer on. L turned it off. Light turned it on. L turned it off.

"What are you doing?" Light looked at L.

"I feel that since you're under suspicion, you shouldn't have access to my Kira files." L popped a piece of gum into his mouth. Light leaned back into his chair and sighed annoyingly. The room was silent besides the constant clicking of the computer mouse. Matsuda came in the door smiling.

"L, the tips we got yesterday are so far checking out to be real, and not fake as we originally thought." Light stood up.

"Tips, what tips? Matsuda continued.

"While you were at school yesterday these were sent in." Matsuda handed the papers in his hands to Light. "This person is convinced hey know who Kira is and where to find him."

"They are probably fake." Light hoped they were fake anyways.

"Matsuda, did you do a check on the handwriting?" L asked.

"Yea and I'm almost positive that it's a girl's handwriting." Matsuda said proudly. Light dropped the papers horrified. _was it Ella, no, it couldn't be why would she do that._

"Is something the matter Light?" L questioned suspiciously. Light picked up the papers.

"No, my hand just fell asleep." Light handed them to Matsuda. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." When Matsuda thought Light was out of earshot he turned to L.

"What was up with him?"

_--_

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update…..Thanks so much for the reviews and Anonymous reviewer I love when people critique my work so I would appreciate it if you did it on every chapter. Much love chapter 3 is in the works.

Ella McKay


	3. Chapter 3

Light Walked across the parking lot in disbelief. _How could she? I remember her saying she's on Kira's side. What am I saying it's probably not even her, much less real. Maybe I should get rid of her now. _Light went over his options and began to walk home. He went to his room and pulled his death note out of his safety drawer. He sat and grabbed a pen and stared at it.

"It's weird Ryuk. " Light twirled the pen between his fingers.

"What is?" Ryuk grabbed the apple hidden in Light's bag.

"A pen. It's just strange to think something so simple that everybody uses everyday, can be my deadliest weapon." Ryuk laughed.

"It seems like people should fear it." Light continued.

"Maybe it makes it scarier that nobody sees it as a weapon." Ryuk countered. Light's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Light you have a friend at the door!" Light turned and looked in the mirror to find his hair uncombed and his shirt crumpled. He unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed a fresh one. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice the buttons were uneven and despite the new clothes he still appeared disheveled.

"Hang on a sec." Light said as he tried to fix his hair and open to the door to let Ella in. Ella walked in and Light closed the door. She looked him up and down. She smiled.

"Bad Time?" She asked innocently.

"No." He replied stiffly. _stupid bitch, what did you want to rub it in my face that you found out who Kira is. _He glared at her wondering her purpose for being here. She noticed his harshness and looked down.

"I just wanted to umm apologize for walking off earlier." Ella eyed his shirt curiously. She walked over close to him, he could smell her vanilla shampoo. She began to fix the buttons on his shirt. When her hands touched his bare skin underneath his shirt, he flinched. "Sorry, They were bothering me, their all uneven." He looked down at her.

"It's jus-just your hands are cold."

"Sorry." She stared into his eyes with her striking green ones, he couldn't look away. _Light get a hold of yourself, she's your enemy. _He grabbed her hands.

"I can do it by myself." He tried to shake the inappropriate thoughts from his mind, unsuccessful he turned away from her stare.

"Sorr-" Light cut her off.

"Please stop apologizing." _I'm being too obvious. _He thought and changed his tone instantly.

"I didn't mean to be so cruel, it's just exams are soon and …" He trailed off. "So anyways, how is your secret mission going?" She smiled and looked confused.

"What mission?" She asked. Light's voice became soft.

"You know, Kira?" Her eyes visibly brightened.

"I'm working on it, besides why would I tell you, you would just go tell your father and have him put away before I even get to meet him." Ryuk laughed from somewhere behind Light.

"So funny that she is talking to him right now." Ryuk was amused. Light tried to ignore him. Ella was hanging on his every gesture. _Damn, she asked me __that because if I say no she'll think I'm Kira, but if I say yes, she wont give me any information. I underestimated her. _

"I'm not really on either side. I could care less if he gets caught or not, because he is, in a way, making the world a better place right? I think." He scratched his head to make it more believable that he was confused. Light smiled inwardly. _She will have to work a lot harder to break me down._

_A/n: Yeah I know it's pretty short I'm trying to get back into this story. Add me on myspace if ya like the url is __valleygirl24_


End file.
